


Homestuck Pokémon Headcannon Musing

by Analytical_Cochineal



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Also contains their lusii, Crossover, Fanart, Pokemon AU, Pokémon headcanons for Homestuck characters, Unova AU, also thoughts for other details than the Pokémon they own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analytical_Cochineal/pseuds/Analytical_Cochineal
Summary: Just some ramblings and ideas for what kind Pokémon Homestuck characters might have while I also consider making a crossover.





	1. The Alternia Trolls (of Homestuck)

Rammom and Aradia

Let’s start with Aradia.

First her Lusus.

Her lusus was a ram type of lusii which is to be expected since Aries is the sign of the ram and associated with Mars. Which limits our options to: the Mareep line and Whimsicott. Which is not a lot so I think we need to open the gates a bit and also look at goats and pokémon with antlers or horned plant eaters. Which are: the Gogoat line, the Deerling line and Stantler. Tauros is also a good option, with the whole mars and Aries thing. But doesn’t really suit the gentle nature of Aradia’s lusus. And then we also have Bouffalant, but then again its whole concept is that of a raging bull with an afro. A cool afro, but a hot headed bull. Literally.

So in the end we have the options of: the Mareep’s line, Whimsicott, Gogoat, The Deerling line, Stantler, Tauros and Bouffalant.

Mareep, Whimsicott, Stantler, Tauros and Bouffalant are already off the menu. I mean, they just don’t match the lusus Aradia had or the role they played. Though these are just my thoughts. I think the best candidate is either the Deerlings or Gogoat. Which are funny enough both grass type. Though in the end, I think it would be Gogoat. Aside from usefulness, the fact that is a travelling Pokémon and with their great movepool is differently a good option. Deerling are more based on deers (who would have thought) and although goat and sheep aren’t the same it is the closest. Plus I can totaly see Aradia getting a Skiddo and playing with it and that she uses it to travel everywhere. If for a Pokémon journey or to excavate Pokémon fossils it does not matter.

Aradia, together with her blood and aspect are associated with the colour red. But I don’t necessarily see her as someone who assicates with fire types (doesn’t mean she can’t, just unlikely. I think that’s more Dave’s thing, with his land and all.) If we look at her interests, like Dave (is this a Time thing? Most likely not, probably a running theme of the comic) I think that fossil Pokémon or simply ground and rock are a good option. As for which I think that Cranidos, Anorith and Archen or Pokémon that fit her. As for ground types, Rhyhorn is also a good choice. Really, any terra or ancient looking pokémon would be in her possession.

 

Also, since she has a death theme going as well a single ghost type like Dusclops is not a bad idea either. 

So, I headcannon Aradia as an excavator with a Gogoat as her partner and her Pokémon on hand being Cranidos, Armaldo, Archen (probably a baby) and maybe a Rhydon (or Rhyperior) as a battling or ‘dire situation’ Pokémon.

As for a Unova AU, Aradia would live in Nacrene or somewhere close to Twist Mountain. Seeing as the former has a museum and ancient relics it would prove to be a good place for her and a wink to where her interest started. For the first Pokémon she would have, ever it would probably be a Lillipup. But she decides to go on her path of mystery and excavation when she receives a restored Archen. Friends with an inspiring breeder she sets her sights on going deeper into the region. By the time our four hero's encounter she is either starting said journey or simply visiting with a team maximum of four Pokémon with levels from 10 to 20. In the end, maybe in her final team she could have a Sawbuck as her travelling pokémon and a Chandelure as her Ghost and Fire typing. 

Just as a note, she is not a combative trainer and probably won't battle a lot with the main posse. Because of this she is rusty with Pokémon battles but is an expert on type match-ups because of Rock having so many disadvantages. She can also be plenty of sharp and swift when she wants to be. Definitely street smart. But funny enough is a bit of a disaster in large cities. She is a lot more used and likes smaller towns and cities.

She is friends with Tavros, Sollux, Terezi (later on) and Feferi.

Is acquaintanced with Karkat, Nepeta and Kanaya.

And feels iffy around Vriska, Equius and Eridan.

 

Tinkerbull and Tavros

Tinkerbull, as a fairy type of lusus is fairly small unlike ordinary earth bovine. Which makes all cow and bull Pokémon unfit for a lusus like Tinkerbull. Which means we will have to look farther than that. The best options for bull Pokémon are Tauros and Bouffalant but like said before are quite hardy and heated while low blooded lusii have a knack for being docile and gentle. So, I started to look at the current Fairy type Pokémon and I honestly thought it would be cute if Tavros had a Snubull. That’s for later though, let’s focus on Tinkerbull again. The closest to a fairy that actually flys and has tiny fairy like wings are Cutiefuly. Which I think are cool and more in character for a lusus like Tinkerbull (aside from the whole bovine thing). Plus Ribombee, if Pokémon Ultra S&M has thought me something can be a bitch to deal with. I also so see someone like Vriska make fun of him for it, despite her favour for bug types.

Okay, now onto Tavros. Whenever a Pokémon AU comes forth and Tavros is involved he usually is depicted as a Pokémon breeder which I can definitely appreciate. I think that usually he takes care of normal types, and probably does have a Tauros he depends on as backbone seeing as he isn’t a serious Pokémon trainer. He probably has an array of Pokémon babies following him or in his team whenever he travels. Because of this of course he would have infinity of knowledge about eggs and how young Pokémon behave or need. He is definitely someone you would approach if you have trouble with an infant Pokémon, when you’re unsure about your egg or when you want an egg. Probably has a whole daycare of adoptable eggs and Pokémon which is he is protective off and will only hand out to people he trusts.

Anyway, as said before as his main Pokémon that are not babies or eggs I like to imagine that he has a Snubbull which was one of his first Pokémon he owned, a Cutiefly (that maybe evolve into Ribombee later), a Tauros and the current poke baby he is caring for (sometimes multiple but usually limited to one or two when going farther from home)

But now, for Unova.

I think he would either live in Striaton City, in Nacrene or somewhere in between. Just somewhere close to the Daycare. He would have an array of the Pokémon that are featured on Route 3 and takes care of any sickly or injured mons. He is not competitive either but gets inspired (somehow) and plans to start his own journey after our main hero's save him. He is definitely a trainer that has a team that is constantly full but so oh underleveled and really needs to train. But eventually reaches the top. Probably has a normal type that is a powerhouse but a weakling at the start.

He is friends with Aradia, Nepeta, Equius (maybe after showing his Bliztle and expanding knowledge of all kinds of horse like Pokémon. Probably met through their dancestors) and Gamzee.

Acquaintanced with Sollux, Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi (probably admires her Pokémon for being so well cared for and strong), Eridan and Feferi.

Feels iffy around Vriska (probably has conflicting feelings towards her. Learns to stand up for himself at the very end. Maybe even beats her, or not. Depends)

 

Biclops and Sollux

Biclops, as the name suggests has a running duality theme that is all in out Sollux’s thing (though, it seems to be lowkey a yellow blood thing according to Troll Call. Maybe mustard bloods have lusii that come in two’s and four’s) Although it would be easy to say that they are a bee type Pokémon seeing as that is also Sollux’s thing it would be too easy not too mention inaccurate for the lusus as they are not an insect but based on a pretty well known mythology. Except for you know, still having two eyes but this time divided by two heads. Unfortunately, no pokémon are based on gaints with one eye. The closest that comes to it are Exeggutor (alolan form and Kanto form) and Barbaracle which do not really fit the bill. (Except maybe for Barbaracle, but it does not really fit the yellow blood theme)

 

In the end, I that Exeggutor would be the best fit if we were to only talk about the personality and built of the Lusus. Imagine Sollux being given Exeggcute at early childhood and then slowly using them less and less when he discovers his passion for electronics and electric Pokémon. (And bees! Can’t forget the bees!)

Okay, Sollux. Obviously he would have bee themed Pokémon, but let’s focus first on what kind of person he would be in the Pokémon world. I imagine he would probably start out as a Pokémon trainer and that half through his journey that he finds a different passion and kind of retires from the competitive scene. Probably hangs out in big cities (Castelia kind of seems perfect of for that) He probably would be someone who deals with information and definitely uses that to his advantage. Probably a Battle Institute and Battle subway expert, despite his preferred team. Because of this, even though he is not competitive he is actually a really good trainer and a force to be reckoned with. Even with an disadvantage he would find a way to win.

So, Vespiquen is a given for his hordes of Combee. Takes especially good care for the female Combee he captures or gets. He harvests the honey and probably uses it to slather onto trees to find rare Pokémon or as snack (probably sells it too). Most likely has a Beedrill too, two Cutieflyes and other types of bug or electric types. I honestly would think it would interesting for him to have a Rotom because of his hacking skill and Rotom able to impersonate or posses any electrical appliance. Probably has a steel type (Megazone maybe?) for defence and backbone.

So, Vespiqueen, Combees, Cutieflyes, a Beedril and possibly a Magnezone. (I think, if we ignore the electric typing that Metagross would also be a pretty cool choice) (But I think I will leave the psychic typing to Vriska)

(Also, because of the duality theme Duduo and Dodrio would also be an interesting choice for flying balance)

As for Unova

He lives in Castelia City, has an apartment there absolutely filled with electronics and electric type Pokémon and knows everything about the city and its many nuances. He is definitely the person you want to have when you're travelling to the big city. Originally he is not from Unova, moved a few years ago from Sinnoh and with a few Combee and started an online Honey paradise. People come to him for information on rare Pokémon, tips and to buy his top notch honey. Because of this he sits on a buttload of money and has a lot of free time. Though his family lives in Nimbasa he thinks of Castelia as home. When he is not in Castelia he is either travelling or in Nimbasa in the Battle Subway or in the Battle Institute. Of course he also has a lot of other places in that city he likes to visit but usually stays to these places. 

In story mode he helps Terezi with trying to uncover Team Plasma and gives the dragon tamer his latest gadgets to help her around the city or when her pokémon are unavailable to warn her of potential threats to traffic or to getting attacked.

So, for Pokémon I will give him a Combee/Vespiquen because he is from Sinnoh but otherwise all Unova electric types and a Magnezone (Or Metagross. Or any other steel type)

Is friends with Aradia (probably more than just friends as they help each other out), Karkat (this debatable as Karkat views him as a rival he can't beat. But I do think Sollux has a soft spot for him, if sometimes he is irritated with him), Terezi and Feferi.

Acquaintanced with Tavros, Nepeta, Kanaya, Equius and Gamzee.

Feels iffy around Vriska and Eridan.

 

Crabdad and Karkat

 

So, crabdad. A crabby fella and a bit high strung but harmless (as far as we know to Karkat at least). There are not a lot of crab Pokémon but these choices seem a lot more easier than the first two. I think Krabby and Kingler are kind of perfect. There is not a lot to add so I will just move on.

 

Finally, Karkat’s turn. Karkat definitely has a love for crab like Pokémon and other types of dwellers that are rather left alone in dark sandy piles. So Krabby or Kingler as his first Pokémon is definitely ideal. He would probably live close to the ocean (where he could meet Gamzee) and be utterly fascinated with ocean and beach Pokémon. He would probably spend his childhood talking and playing with wild Pokémon from Wingulls to Krabbys to Claunchers. But, in the end. When nearing his teens he would probably start to put a team together with varying abilities and types. Going for something a little more balanced (even if he has his favourites). Probably takes on competitive battling to prove himself (or because he feels like he has to. Probably has encountered a dramatic change). So really, aside from Krabby being his first Pokémon depending on the story and place there is no definitive Pokémon I can think of that Karkat would use. In Unova he would probably have a Dwebble (that evolves into Crustle) but his starter pokémon would probably be as simple as a Patrat, a Lillipup or even a Pansear. (Probably caught the first two by himself. Probably does not relying on getting a Pokémon from the professor. I think I’m using probably too much. Probably)

So, Karkat’s assortment really depends on circumstance.

So for a Unova AU he would live in Accumula Town and visit the beaches close to route 17 and 18 often. He probably encounters our four Hero's there for the first time, if for a moment. He would probably also be there for the speech and show up again in Striaton. He starts his journey at the same time and is one of the main rivals. He could even be a fifth main character. Probably a voice of reason while also doubt and utter determination. Despite not travelling with John, Rose, Dave and Jade he somehow always matches up with their level and knowledge which frustrates him to no end. In the end I think he would play an important role and unlike how he acts he actually is a big softie and treats his Pokémon really well. 

He originally lived in Kanto where John was also from and in his childhood this is what he bonded with Sollux over. The fact that they are both not native Unovanians. He also used to live closer to Nimbasa but ended up moving to where he lives now.

Friends with Sollux (debatable, he absolutely loathes him. But does respect him and wants to beat him at least once), Nepeta (kind of, it's awkward), Kanaya, Terezi (definitely has feelings for her. Conflicting feelings but nonetheless feelings) and Gamzee. 

And later on friends with our main four.

Acquaintanced with Aradia, Tavros, Equius, Eridan (unfortunately for him) and Feferi.  
Is iffy around Vriska.

 

Pounce de Leon and Nepeta

Pounce is based on a cat. But I think, since Nepeta and her Lusus is based on Leo, which litteraly means the Lion and Leon is literally in the name that we can take some liberties. The candidates I can think of, based on design, mythology and personality are: Persian, the Skitty line, the purrlion line, the Glameow line, the Shinx line and the Litleo line.

Okay so, for classics you could obviously go for Persian and its offspring and I don’t doubt Nepeta would own one. But we are not talking about her just yet. For Pounce I think that Persian is a bit too mature and cunning. But it does look like a big cat so it is definitely a worthy mention. As for Purrlion and Glameow, even though they are cats they simply just don’t match the light hearted Lusus Pounce is. ( I don’t actually remember if the comic ever mentioned Nepeta’s lusus, or any olive blood being aggressive or docile so I will go for a middle ground) Plus it just does not feel right, if we just look at momcat. As for Luxray and Pyroar, these are also pretty good candidates. Being based on lions and all and their Pokedex entries mentioning prides and having liters helping that notion. But it still does not feel right.

Eventualy we come to Skitty and Delcatty and just...I think that these are the right ones. Skitty is playful enough (and has an ability that can be linked to romance and heart as Nepeta is notorious for her shipping tendencies) to be Nepeta’s semi caretaker and Delcatty serene to watch over her. (I also think that this is a great Pokémon for Meulin, and also for her catmom but we are not talking about her yet)

So yeah, her family would probably own a Delcatty and her first pokémon would be its offspring or it would be the housecat like Glameow in the Diamond and Pearl Anime Series.

As for Nepeta. Her team would filled to the brim with feline pokémon. She could probably make a whole team with seeing as they are different types of cat like pokémon with different typing. Plus Delcatty can be a pretty useful Pokémon, if you know how to use them. Though, despite her favouritism for cats she would probably not limit herself and just go for any Pokémon she thinks is cute or worth having. (I can imagine her having a ‘strong’ looking Pokémon like Machop/Timburr as a gift from Equius or simply because it reminds her of her moirall)

So, Skitty, Purrlion, Esspur, Shinx, Litleo (maybe even Litten) and a Pokémon like Machop (or any other fighting pokémon). I can also imagine her having an Eevee or at least thinking that they are cute and wanting to have one. So that being on her team would not be a surprise either.

As for Unova, she would definitely have Purrloin as a house cat, and in Black and White 2 you can catch a Skitty and get an Eevee so that is also solved. (Imagine her reaction to Buneary. Fucking cute)

So, she lives probably in a small town. Not so sure where. Maybe in Anville or even the White Forest. She and Equius could have met there, when his family decided to visit her little faraway town and so on kept contact. Later on convincing her to take on the Gym Challenge so that she could travel and meet her. She is pretty lax about it and is more concerned with Nimbasa's fun activities and high life. Going together everyday with Equius to watch sports, participate in Musicals, ride the Ferris Wheel and go to Elisa shows. Definitely is a fan of the roller coaster in her gym.

So, story wise you first meet her in Nimbasa together with Equius. Maybe they even demand a battle. (Purrloin, Minccino and Blizle, Cubchoo respectively)

I have a feeling Nepeta considers everyone her friend who is not written down below.

Is iffy around Vriska, Gamzee and Eridan.

 

Virgin Mother Grub and Kanaya

 

Okay, onto Virgo. I had already a great idea with these two.

If you have played Pokémon, especially the fifth generation you will know that in the game you can get an egg that contains Larvesta and that you can catch Volcarona in Relic Castle. Volcorna and its idea is strangely similar to Kanaya’s own Lusus, her getting the Matriob which is a type of egg and needing to hatch the new mother grub (in this case a Volcorona as its entry indicates it being a sun deity that rescued many people from the cold and so on was worshipped despite not being a legendary Pokémon)This fits in a bit too perfectly and so on without further digression obviously Volcorona would be Kanaya’s lusus/protector.

As someone who had been chose by Volcorona, eventually as that Volcorna dies it leaves behind an egg that she hatches and needs to train to become the next sun (minor) deity. I can either see Kanaya take on that duty or let it passivly fester on its own as she focuses on her own interests. But I can also see her do both as she holds a spot open for Laversta and it being on her final team.

Anyway, she definitely would have a Leavany. It literally being a seamstress pokémon and other types of pokémon able to produce silk are definitely welcome. Probably also has a Minceono and a pokémon that is humanoid that can pose for her and try on her clothes (Maybe Loppuny or a Buneary? It would be cute) It would also be cool if she had Burmy or a Wormadam (maybe if Leavany can’t be a thing)

As someone in the universe of Pokémon. I imagine, since Volcorna is definitely not your ordinary pokémon her family and her are quite burdened with people bothering them about it or even downright worshipping them or making up myths and gossips. Because if this she probably lives in a mansion or simply in a house a bit further away from a city or a town. (In Unova, either close to Relic Castle or to Route 17 or 18. Castelia would probably again not be a bad option, if by the outskirts.) She probably would be a fan of Burgh and try to become both a human and a Pokémon fashionista.

So, finalized: Volcorona (Laversta), Leavany, Buneary and probably Burmy.

(I actually also like the idea of a Noibat and or a Noivern on her final team if she were to ever battle competitively. With the whole bat theme. Plus, Noibat is just cute. Like, I never knew I needed a fruit bat Pokémon until now and I honestly am ashamed I have not used it on an official team yet)

She lives probably in Driftveil or in Castelia. Whatever floats your boat. Castelia would probably be the best option as it is close to a desert where Volcorona lives, Nimbasa which has a model, a literal arist and Pinwheel forest is also close by. (Kind of)

Her first Pokémon would be a Pidove she caught in her childhood. One that visited her on the lonely rooftops of such giant city. But on her journey she starts out with a Sewaddle and her trusty Larvesta grub which she holds in her hands or puts in fabrics constantly. She is pro letting Pokémon out of her balls and walks around with them free. You either first meet her in Pinwheel forest (as a glimpse or a quick meet and greet) or in Castelia where she is shopping or playing with her pokémon. (Rose would definitely approach her based alone for having a Laversta)

She is friends with Karkat, Nepeta and Terezi (they formed together a group hoping to let well behaved Pokémon into buildings without a leash or species restriction).

Acquaintanced with Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Equius and Feferi.

Iffy around Vriska (its difficult), Gamzee (does not approve of Karkat hanging out with him) and Eridan (its fifty % Vriska related, the rest is his own fault)

 

Pyralspite and Terezi

This one seems a bit more obvious. obviously her cool teal blood’s lusus would be a dragon, who would have guessed? The best candidates I think are: Salamence, Flygon, Hydreigon, Dragonite and Garchomp.

Although I like to lengthy talk about what and why I did not pick certain of these guests I will keep it short and say that Salamance is the winner. (Though Dragonite was a good choice aswell) It being both flying and ruthless, I think it fits both Terezi and her lusus. I also considered Flyon because of the glass thingies but I think that is more a Terezi thing than Pyralspite's. Garchomp was also cool, but too close to Flygon.

For Terezi, I’m pretty sure she would like all kinds of dragon types and would have trained, learned and played with all kinds. From tiny ones to big and burly. So aside from Salamence, Flygon (or Garchomp) and Dratini there is no guarantee to what kind of Pokémon she would have on a team (or a final team for that matter). It’s kind of like Karkat. It really depends on the situation.

So we will be focusing on Unova. She would be from Opelucid City and absolutely is enraptured with dragon Pokémon from all over the region and others. She probably played with them from very young and learned how to use her others senses from them as well after her accident with Vriska. Like, even nowadays she still has hordes of little Axews and big and scary Druddigons following her. Definitely has a Deino and Zweilous aswell. Though you would probably not meet her in Opelucid. Maybe she could take Iris’s role and the main protagonists can meet her in Castelia. Karkat and Terezi definitely know each (Karkat probably lives close enough or has met her before his journey and before moving away) and is definitely trying to help her first out before the protagonists can.

She is definitely not incompetent. She might be a bit loose when it comes to training her Pokémon and they have a pretty good free will so she definitely does not leave them in their balls, even in a sprawling city. But she can get serious and she is pretty fierce when she wants to be. She definitely has a grudge against Team Plasma and is going right after them, kind of putting aside her gym challenge and competitive Pokémon training to disband the group. Despite Redglare's protest. (she could take Drayden's place, who knows) (Karkat definitely bemoans this too)

So, to finalise (at least in an Unovan AU): Dudrigon (Samamnce), Flygon, Haxorus, Hydreigon and Dragonite. The last spot she is probably saving for a Pokémon that should help fend off other Pokémon effective to dragon types (like ice, or fairy in later generations) I think Tyranitar would be a good choice because of its rock typing. But we already have a dark type so there is plenty to think about.

And oh yeah, definitely knows a butload about the black and white dragons and is the one to inform it to our group.

Is friends with Sollux, Karkat (not so sure of what to think of him besides friends), Nepeta, Kanaya and Vriska (its complicated).

Acquaintanced with Aradia, Tavros, Equius, Eridan and Feferi.

Iffy around Vriska (again, its complicated) and Gamzee (bad relationship).

 

Spidermom and Vriska

Hmn...the first thought that came to mind when I thought of this was Ariados. Being a poison type and Ariados’ whole demeanour fits Vriska’s lusus (Except that Spidermom was kind of an actual dick. But then again, she probably had no other idea what she could eat. Or was too lazy to find another solution. Then again, lusii are not known for being clever or exceptionally intelligent) But officially, since Gen 7 there are 3 spiders. Three spiders that can make a pretty good team together and since I’ve gotten that Unova AU in my head Galvantula is too perfect too pass on. (Plus, Joltik is just too cute) A Galvantula, story wise makes a web that makes it impossible to proceed further until you defeat Clint so definitely fits the theme. So, it is either Ariados or Galvantula, depends on the place. In some cases she can have both.

As for a trainier, I imagine her having a team with fifty % bug type and the other percent having psychic types (or one water type. Frillish would be pretty cool and Jellicent would be a decent endgame Pokémon. As theme I mean, I’m not sure how useful Jellicent actually is as a strategic Pokémon) (If possible, one of her Pokémon would have the move Snatch or the Abbility Pickup. That be perfect)

Okay, since we’re focusing on gen 5 let’s look at the psychic types. Unova has plenty of psychic types. The most useful, I think would either be Swoobat or Sigilyph, having double typing. Plus Swoobat has Cute Charm. But Solosis would be pretty cool as well as it can also learn wonder room and all kinds of moves like that. And Vriska is someone I see who definitely would go for aesthetics and favourites rather than seeking out a balanced team.

 

So for Unova: Galvantula, Reuniclus, Swoobat, Jellicent, Scolipede and Escalvalier. I think that would be her end team. Of course, I’m not sure how balanced it is but I will go with it. For fire types she has Jellicent and for flying Galvunula (though she would have to be quick)

Also, her role as a battler. Vriska definitely is a competitive trainer and is doing the gym challenge. Probably encouraged Terezi to do it as well. She is from Mistralton City, which is close to the cave Joltik and Galvunula can be found and has explored every inch of Celestial Tower which can explain her interest in Psychic types (Maybe even having a skill in it) and her having a Frillish later on. (Also a reference to her being a thief and her ancestor being a pirate)

Instead of being her mom, I think Mindfang was her grandmother or her grand-grandmother and that she has her dairy and old strategies. This causes her to want to become the champion and the best (there ever was). As her starter she probably got a Woobat which she grew close to (and eventually evolves into Swoobat). Later on she meets a Joltik who bravely protected her and so on sets her adventure into action. You know, after the Scourge Sisters’ thing and her losing her arm and needing a prosthetic. She probably uses both Joltik and her psychic Pokémon with her disability. This does not hinder her pride or her confidence.

You will probably hear about her first before meeting her. Probably right on Route 6 or in front of Chargestone Cave. The main protagonist will also have to fight her on Victory Road.

Her friends are Terezi (its complicated) and Equius (eeeehhh).

Acquaintanced with Nepeta and Feferi. (The only ones she is neutral with)

The rest kind of either hate or her guts or she is at bad terms with them at the start of the story: Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Karkat, Kanaya, Gamzee and Eridan. (They had a rivalry that went bad)

 

Aurthour and Equius

 

Obviously, there are no centaur pokémon. But there are horses and damn does Eqiuus and his dancestor love horses. Rapidash, Mudsdale and Zebstrika seem like the obvious choices. But since I am going for Unova I will go for Zebstrika and Blitzle.

 

Equius would have quadrupedal and horse like Pokémon. But he also would have fighting types in his team. He would also probably find it important to balance his team and actually looks at typing and abilities unlike many of his peers.

So Blizle and Timbur are a given, and although they are a lot of fighting types mostly they have only one type and so on mess with the idea of a balanced team. So, for the Unova Team: Swanna, Beartic, Krokorok, Zebstrika, Conkeldurr and an empty slot.

I think that Equius would live somewhere in Icirrus or in Virbank, for some strange reason. But close to Victory road is also a good idea because of Meinfoo.

He spends a lot of time in Nimbasa and Driftveil.

Friends with Tavros, Nepeta and Vriska.

Acquaintanced with Aradia (has a crush on her), Sollux, Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi, Gamzee and Feferi.

Feels iffy around Eridan.

 

Goatdad and Gamzee  
Okay, goat pokémon. There are not a lot and the only difentive goat pokémon is Gogoat. Which I suppose fits as default but does not feel all that right. So yeah, this is a doozy. Let's just go with it. Seismitoad and Carracosta also seem like good options, if you look at the aquatic part of goatdad.

 

Onto Gamzee. There are two sides to him. The docile placated one on drugs and the other I won't touch even with a stick the size of a mile. So will be headcanoning Pokémon for his subdued side as I'm unconfident in writing his rage side. A touch of normal type pokémon and water types is probably the best option. He does not really care what kind of Pokémon he has as long as he can play with them and spend time together. I don't think I can make a team unless some conditions are met.

Unova, go!

I had this idea that Gamzee could replace N and that Team Plasma's Ghetsis is either the Grand Highblood, the Condesce or Lord English. He kind of fits the bill of being calm enough and could do his snap at the Ferris Wheel later in the story when he reveals he is the supposed King of Team Plasma. He would also have N's Pokémon and Karkat would actually be glad to see him. Having befriended him after moving to Accumula and losing physical touch with his friends. Only having online contact with them. Our four hero's would feel a bit iffy around him. Something is just not right and his prattle about ultimate freedom also sounds kind of fabricated.  
If not for the whole N thing he would live in Lacunosa Town or Bridge Village.

He is neutral to most but is befriended with Karkat. The rest either does no pay attention to him or stays away from him. Especially if he were to take the role of N. He and Terezi definitely don't get along.

 

Seahorsedad and Eridan  
Kingdra, no questions asked. That's just the way it is.

As for Eridan, he would think water types are superior to any other and only have those in his team. At first he is pretty demanding and works his to the bone. But Feferi reprimands him for it and he starts treating them better. If a bit too good as he spoils them. Thinking that only his pokémon (and Feferi's) are worth something. Aside from Horsea and Clauncher there is no definitive Pokémon I think that fits Eridan (maybe Frillish which he than complains about because coincidentally Vriska has one two and he excuses her of copying).

As for Unova, he would live in Undella or Humilau and is childhood friends with Feferi. Almost doing literaly everything together as they were introduced by their parents to each other (of course each being rich). They had planned to start their journey together. Feferi wanted to see the wonder Unova had and see its Pokémon, both water types and other and Eridan just wanted it to be with her and show off. Wanted to prove the world that he could be the best (this eventually causes a rivalry between him and Vriska) They even had made an opoument to get Oshawotts and start off at Striaton. But things happend both in their personal lives in whole of Unova and they got in a fight. The violet one growing a bit cynical and desperate while the fuchsia had enough was really stressed. In the end he left with a tiny Horsea and a Oshawott and journeyed alone. He was successful at first but grew weary and lost motivation halfway through. Wandering and procrastinating while watching shows or attending other activities all over Unova to distract him from his life and how much he fucked up (but doesn't want to admit it). Most likely you will see him as soon as Nacrene city. But he will be just a mention. You won't meet him really until Nimbasa or Driftveil. 

Eventually he finds his motivation back and makes it to the league, as promised only with water types. Swearing he will conquer it before the main protagonists (but that not ending up such as they defeat it first)

So, in the end. Kingdra, he has one because he is rich and he had to just ask and bat his eyelashes for a Horsea. No doubt. Samurott, Jellicent, Seismitoad and the rest are still optional for later.

He is kind of at a bad foot with everyone but is neutral with Karkat who is the only one willing to listen to him (maybe even encourage him) and Equius.

(Also, and I might think it is funny now but maybe not later. He is making all kinds of passes from pale, to flush to pitch and confuses and irritates everyone. The first few times it seems coincidentally but later on everyone one just groans. Could be a running gag. I don't know)

 

Gl'bgolyb and Feferi

This is a bit...also a hard one. Kind of. I already had an idea when thinking about this so, here we go. Gl'bgolyb obviously is this giant terror that is pretty much a god, essentially. Able to bring death to all trolls in the universe, except to Fuchsias. So taking a legendary is not that much of stress in context. Unfair but then again, everything about the hemospectrum is unfair. I was thinking of Kyogre as it is the pokémon that created the ocean and everything watery. (And is Groudon's counterpart. Plus the events of ORAS can also be used here as symbolism or after thought)

So, I was thinking that Kyogre chooses a person to represent them and follows them around everywhere. if something were to happen to that person (aside from natural death) it would realise a Whirlpool so big it would destroy the world and make the world restart from the beginning (plot of Alpha Sapphire). Which means, every chosen person needs to reside close to the ocean and make contact with the god so it doesn't grow angsty or nervous about their well being. The Condesce is the current chosen one, but Feferi is following in her footsteps as she is growing old. And running a successful empire like business has taken a toll on her. So she is being trained to take over as a pacifier for Kyogre. This makes her friends with Eridan early on, both enjoying the ocean and encouraging people not to throw trash into the sea. They make plans together, plans to see the world and explore. Wanting to see everything. But she is not free, shackled by her duties that she grows distant to everyone. Not so sure of wanting to run a business owned by her grandmother and taking care of a malevolent beast of a god. So, Kyogre is perfect for this.

As for her Pokémon. I really like the idea of Feferi wielding Fairy types as they are both cute and deadly. Azurill and Togekiss would probably be one of her favourites and Popplio would definitely be her starter. Cleffairy is also one she would own. She would definitely like Alola and Kalos.

Also, she would rather by a Pokémon Ranger than a Trainer and would have a Popplio or a Cleffa as her partner. (Piplup in Shadows of Almia)

But now, for Unova.

Unfortunately Fairy types got introduced in the next generation so yeah *shrug*. Okay, water types. Oshawott from the one she was supposed to begin her journey with and all kind of Pokémon she meets and plays with at Humilau. She thinks all of them are cute and is particularity interested in Pokémon from different regions. 

After her fight with Eridan, and some time she decides to run away. Not even gracing her grandma or anyone from her family with the fact and undercover goes all around Unova. Knowing that there was at least some time before the Condesce bond weakened enough to put Kyogre in a lonely rage. Plus there is always Meenah, if things got dire. She meets all kinds of people and is interested in learning the way people live and interact. Taken aback by the post game places and Nimbasa of all things. Sollux helps her stay out of sight of the search party as she is kind of a celebrity because of her family and usually resides in Nimbasa to catch the Musicals and participates even. At the start of the story she is in Lacunosa and learning about its legend while by the time our main four reach Nimbasa in Castelia to help her friends fight against Team Plasma. She had first faith in them but after learning about their true intentions is using everything in her power to stop them. So yeah, she is a secret agent type.

She, despite her more peaceful approach and disinterest in Pokémon battles is pretty resourceful and fight together with her Pokémon. Surprisingly strong for someone so small in stature.

She is pretty chummy with a lot of people but especially is in good terms with Aradia, Sollux, Nepeta and Terezi (later on).

The only people she is currently vexed with are Eridan and Gamzee (though she is neutral towards him that changes with he reveal that he is together with Team Plasma)


	2. The kids (Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's the beta's their turn. (I will shortly follow up with the Alpha's)

**John**

John, I have a feeling would have an adoration or be a stickler to normal types. Drawing out the best out of them and proving that normal types can also be strong, despite not being effective against any other type. He probably also could just fill his team with rabbits and still reign supreme. He would probably have one Pokémon named Casey (Mudkip, Salandit, Sliggoo or maybe even a Poliwhirl, the choices are endless)

So, I imagine for a freeform that he would have a Lopunny, a Goodra (Alteria), an Azumarill and a Magargco. Probably has a lot of other Pokémon as well. I guess he switches from time to time.

John in the Unova AU is the main protagonist and the one who first chooses his Pokémon. He chooses Oshawott (going with the colours for the moment and the fact that there are otherwise no good options for the rest). He comes from Kanto and so has a docile Charmander as a house pet. Given to him from young but not really a battle Pokémon despite its species. Its named Casey (surprised, I think not)

He is excited for his journey but a bit nervous. Not so sure of what to except. He has been in Unova for at least an half year but has known his close three friends for at least years. Somehow all living in Unova where he moved to. He lives in Nuvema Town together with his father and his sister Jane (for now Jane and all the other alpha kids are younger that by the time of pokémon BW2 that they are 16. Still debating if they should be the same age and that our protagonists are 14 or that the younger siblings and relatives are younger. For now I’m in favour of them being younger, despite being the Alpha's).

He kind of feels a bit empty when he comes to Unova, despite being able to finally see his friends in the flesh. Probably because he kind of wanted to go on a Pokémon journey when he was ten like the other kids. But Dad Egbert forbid him, worried for his safety and gave him a Charmander to keep him happy and compliant. That did not end up helping him. At 15 years old they move, for job related reasons and he meets his friends finally irl. They discuss the matters at hand, all wanting to raise Pokémon and go on a regional journey and challenge the league. He goes to ask his dad who refuses at first. Still afraid for his health. And with Pokémon suddenly being stolen from trainers and a suspicious group on the rise it does not come out as a lucky note on the Heir’s part.

But eventually he complies, on the accord that they all travel together and stay together for at least half of the journey. John agrees, taking what he can get. A bit miffed and feeling useless that he is not allowed to go alone but not looking gift horse in the mouth. Plus it was finally a chance to go explore and bond even further with his friends. Like hell he was passing up a chance like that!

So yeah, he starts out with an Oshawott, a Pansear (right before the gym) and a Lillipup. From then on it will depend on circumstance and need further planning.

 

**Dave**

Dave obviously would go for both ground and fire types, Magcargo (Rock) and Camerupt are perfect for that. He would also have a Talonflame and a Tyrantrum and a whole entourage of revived fossil Pokémon. If possible he would probably also own a Murkrow and a Honchkrow. (Flying types seem to have both a soft spot for him and a mischievous streak)

Unova:

Dave Strider, the master of cool (heh), irony and sick beats. Or at least, he hopes he comes across as such. Dave has lived his whole life in Unova right in Castelia like many others. In a high apartment together with his guardian simply named Bro. Not that much different from canon really, aside that Call is actually a Pokémon. But, at the ripe age of thirteen he got ripped away from his abusive home, landing at the Lalonde household. Not that mom Lalonde is the best parent of the year but she is definitely a better option than Bro. This way he met Rose and develops a more sibling relationship. Still he feels alien at the mansion and begs to stay at least in Nimbasa. Not really liking the kind of life the Lalondes live and wanting distance when he needed it. Eventually he goes to live in Striaton together with Dirk and so on, when John moves to Unova is able to visit him regularly.

At John’s 16 birthday the beta kids gather at his house, sleepover and the next day receive their pokémon from professor Lalonde (it's the reason why she let him stay at Striaton. It’s close enough.) (Also, I’m still not sure if I should replace Juniper. I actually like the idea of Pokémon professor Lalonde. I’m just not sure if I want to erase the Junipers or not. She could also be just working with them)

His pokémon are, up until Striaton gym Tepig, a Pansage and a Patrat. He also has a Pidove he befriended from feeding it everyday because it made a nest on his window. Dirk likes it and is sad to watch it leave. At least he is happy for it.

 

**Jade**

Jade is such a grass type nerd, she would go out of her way to study each and everyone. Probably wanting to dedicate her life to figuring them out and raising them. Sunflora seems like a Pokémon she would keep ever since it was a Sunkern. Any grass type and flower Pokémon is good in her book. (She gets kind of sullen when a grass type shows distrust towards her). Probably also has a Lileep. She is also a huge fan of dog Pokémon and will try catch and raise every single one she comes across with. Stopping occasionally to pet one and take a picture. She has a Rockruff named Becquerel that eventually evolved into Lycanroc. Taking a strange sunsett-y appearance instead of the classic Midday or Midnight form.

Unova:

Jade started out in a semi cluttered palace like home in the Nature Preserve. Her grandpa, her only guardian lives there too but has not been home for some time. She takes care of Jake on her own but moves to the main land eventually because she can’t handle it alone anymore. She ends up at Lalonde house as they strike up a partnership. Jade tells her about the Nature Preserve and other things while professor helps her legally and with a free Pokémon too. Luckily for her she scores a place in Nuvema Town and somehow meets her long lost cousin John and Jane and her uncle Dad Egbert. She and Jake live happily there. She is quite ecstatic about the journey but feels a bit uneasy with leaving Jake behind. Especially as he was begging to come along with. But Lalonde and Dad Egbert promise to keep him busy and happy while she goes and explores the region. Still, she visits him in Striaton and catches a Lillipup for him so he can have something to do while she is away.

She seemed pretty pumped when meeting Plasma for the first time, if a bit confused and rattled at their appearance and strange approach. Feels kind of uneasy around N (Gamzee) as well. At least she is the most positive when it comes to the strange kid Karkat. If a bit fed up after a while. Does not understand John and Dave (purely platonic, totally bruh. 100% pure bro and no-homo. Yeah) fixation on him. Although he can be funny. She gets along with Rose well, especially when she needs to calm down. John and Dave can get a bit hectic and heavy at times.

She starts off with Snivy and is effective against John but weak to Dave in the beginning. So she kind of takes on Cheren’s role, kind of. She also catches two Lillipups (gives one to Jake) and gets a Panpour.

She seems also interested in the dream research and stays behind for a bit to talk to professor Fennel about it.

 

**Rose**

And lastly Rose.

With her interest in the dark and grim it is to no one's surprise that she dabbles with Dark types and sometimes with Ghosts. Yet her love for feline like pokémon leads her to own a Purloin.

Eventually, halfway through her journey she starts to broaden her horizon and go for all kinds of types and Pokémon. She also takes on Psychic types and owns a Tentacruel just because. Aesthetics man, they get everywhere. If possible, and if she were to be interested she would start a dark type gym.

Unova:

Rose, together with her younger sibling Roxy and her mom live in Undella. Right between the mighty and rich. She hates it but luckily their mansion is a bit further away from town and they have privacy. Probably knows Eridan because of this. Her whole life she had played a passive aggressive game with her mother and so on develops a strange need to analyse everything and find a solution to everything. She had a soft spot for Roxy but sometimes, even if she does not mean to hurts her. Especially when she gets cold and just...lonely. She feels bad about leaving when it is time to go for her journey. Yet occasionally sends letters and descriptive stories of what she does every day.

She refuses to use a starter Pokémon, despite her mother being the Pokémon professor that could easily give her one. Instead she uses her Purloin named Jaspers and nothing else until she starts together with her band of pals. Quite serious and strategic as early as their first step on Route 1. Leaving nothing up to chance as she has studied what kind of Pokémon appear in every nook and granny before her journey even began. Really loves to get the rile out of people, especially in a Pokémon battle. She is the type of rival John will have to fight the least but might be the most difficult to outsmart. Definitely the informant of the group who helps to prepare for their journey, checks out the roads and dangers and will help with the gym challenge. Though, if she has beaten the gym before anyone else or while they are doing the gym challenge she will keep her mouth shut. Not wanting to spoil anything, unless you can exchange something in return.

As for her team up until Striaton she would have a Purloin, a Patrat and an Audino she caught by chance.

 

So, to recap for an Unova AU (I am honestly interested in it now)

John

-Oshawott

(takes the role of Hilbert)

Dave

-Tepig

(the role of Bianca, or simply just when they battle because of his type disadvantage)

Jade

-Snivy

(Takes Cheren’s place)

And Rose

-Purloin

(The wild card, essentially Hilda)

**Author's Note:**

> So, that is all the Alternia trolls of Homestuck. If I ever write an Unova AU I will have to do this kind of study with the kids too. I can also do those of Hiveswap but we don't really know a lot about them so I doubt I can do a thorough study. Except maybe for Joey, Xefros and Jude. I will probably also do the Dancestors as they are related to our main 12.
> 
> I would love to hear (read) your opinions on this as well, so don't be afraid to challenge me on this or put in your own ideas. (Especially with what kind of Pokémon they can have in different regions). I am absolutely obsessed with Pokémon so any comment or idea is welcome.


End file.
